El no mago de fairy tail
by Martvera12
Summary: Unete a Ryu y a sus hermanos Drangon Slayers. En una aventura para buscar y sus padres, Y de paso unirse a fairy tail y evitar que su hermano se meta en problemas.
1. chapter 1

**7 de julio del año X777.(Era en ese año... ¿verdad?.)**

 **"Ya es hora".** Dijo una voz femenina en una cueva dentro de una montaña. La voz pertenecía a un dragón de escamas azules y blancas, en su cabeza tenía dos cuernos y sus eran azules y una pupila de lagarto.

 **"Me temo que sí"** dijo una voz masculina, este era un dragon negro con algunas escamas grises, tres cuernos y ojos morados.

Miraron hacia a unos pequeños cuerpos que dormían rescotados en ello. Eran dos niños que podrian decirse que son gemelos. El que dormía con el dragon negro era un niño de tez ligeramente bronceada vestía solo unos pantalones y no tenia camisa su pelo era de color castaño y despeinado y tenia el ceño fruncido. La otraotra era una niña, su color de piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su pelo era negro que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, las puntas estaban ligeramente onduladas, vestía un kimono blanco amarrado con un obi azul, tenía una expresión tranquila y se movia apegandose más a su madre.

La Dragona inmediatamente noto que le faltaba alguien." **¿Donde está Ryu?"** preguntó.

El dragón negro olfateo en el aire y suspiró.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo y lo depósito el en suelo. Salio de la cueva y miro hacia al cielo nocturno, luego busco a su alrededor y se detuvo en un arbol que parecía haber sido demolido a golpes. Se acercó y noto que cerca donde estaba el árbol había un niño dormido en una piedra. Se acerco y lo acuno contabilizarse su cola. El niño parecía dos años menor que los otros dos niños. tenía una tez palida y pelo negro con un peinado que parecian los pinchos de un erizo. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros cortos Sus puños estaban sangrantes y magullados, dando señal de quien demolio el árbol.

 **"Ay Ryu"** dijo el dragón negro mirando a su hijo adoptivo. **"Entiendo que quieras hacerte fuerte, pero hay veces que exageras."** Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo levantó, miró a su alrededor y noto que otros arboles y una roca grande habian sufrido el mismo destino que el primero. Volviendo a la cueva, la dragona había había a recostado a sus dos hijos juntos, noto que su esposo volvía junto con su hijo menor. fruncio el ceño al ver sus manos.

 **"¿Otra vez?"**

 **"Sí** "

La dragona suspiro y se acerco al niño levanto su pata/brazo apuntando hacia las manos del niño. sus garras empezaron a emitir una luz blanca con unas particulas que parecian ser nieve. las manos del niño empezaron a sanar dejando un par de cicatrices, una vez hecho, el dragón negro acosto al niño al de la niña, la niña rápidamente se apego a el como si su vida dependerá de ello, cubrió a los tres con una manta para protegerlos del frío.

La dragona mira a sus hijos y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, el dragón miro esto e intento consolar a su esposa.

 **"No quiero dejarlos, Mjolnir, ¿por qué tenemos que seguir esa estúpida palabra de Dragón"** Dijo la dragona sollozando

 **"Lo sé Shivia, yo tampoco quiero dejarlos,¿pero que opción tenemos?, se que no te llevas muy bien con igneel, pero es el rey Dragón, y su orden es absoluta"** Dijo Mjolnir con amargura, la dragona simplemente hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada. Se secó las lágrimas y miro a sus hijos po una ultima vez.

 **"Reggie,Kumiko,Ryu;mis niños, espero que vivan felices y prometanme que siempre estaran el uno para el otro"** Shivia se despidió **."Los amo, mis niños."** **"También los amo, cuidense"** dijo Mjolnir, luego empezaron a convertirse en polvo dejando solo un recuerdo para ellos.

 _-Al día siguiente-_

La luz del sol empezo a filtrarse en la cueva dando en la cara al niño pelinegro. Lentamente empezo abrir los ojos revelando que era azul marino y sento, se restrego los ojos, miro hacia su lado para ver a sus hermanos mayores aun durmiendo, se extraño inmediatamente al ver que estaban cubridos por una manta, pero lo que lo mas extraño es que sus padres no estaban.

("Que extraño, normalmente ellos no se despiertan temprano.)

Pensó. intentó levantarse pero sintió que algo lo jalaba, miro a su hermana que estaba aferrada a su brazo como si fuera un oso de peluche. Con cuidado se solto de su agarre, la niña gimio, y se acurruco un poco. El se levanto y se dirigió hacía la salida de la cueva.

"¿Mamá?¿Papá?" el grito mirando a su alrededor pero no había señales de los dos dragones ("Quizas se fueron a cazar"). Se encogió de hombros camino hacia a un Río que estaba cerca. Una vez que bebio y se lavo la cara. Volvio a la cueva donde sus dos hermanos aun dormían. Se dirigió hacia lo mas profundo de la cueva y agarro una mochila, verificando que este todo. la puso en sus hombros y salió de la cueva.

-Aldea Rosamary-

Llego a la entrada y suspiro de tristeza al ver las casas quemadas y el olor a carne quemada ya no era tan fuerte hace meses atras.

"¿Me preguntó si ella sobrevivió?" Dijo pensando en su amiga. No pudo encontrar su cuerpo en nigun lado, por lo que no sabia si estaba muerta o si seguía viva y eso lo aterraba.

"Bueno, creo que deberia volver" dijo saliendo del pueblo y volviendo a las montañas.

\- De regreso a la cueva-

Entro a la cueva y vio que sus dos hermanos ya se habían despertado. Ellos corrieron hacia a el con caras preocupadas.

"¡RYU!" grito la niña abrazando su hermano

"Kumiko, me alegro de verte, pero nesecito respirar"dijo Ryu con dificultad para respirar. Ella lo soltó, el castaño se acercó.

"¿Sabes donde estan mamá y papá?" preguntó mirando al oji azul, los ojos del castaño eran celeste al igual el que de su hermana.

"No cuando me desperté ya se habían ido ¿porqué?"pregunto

"No podemos detectar su olor, Ryu"Reggie dijo de manera seria, lo cual era muy raro en el.

El olfateo en el aire, sintio un olor, pero estaba dentro de la cueva, se dirigio al lugar, y se sorprendió al ver unos objetos tirados en el suelo. eran dos colgantes con escamas de adorno, uno tenía una escama negra y el otro una blanca. Ryu recogio los dos. Reggie y Kumiko se acercaron. Los tres los olfatearon.

"Definitivamente son las escamas de mamá y papá" exclamo Reggie.

"Pero...¿por qué? ¿que pasó?" sussurro Kumiko con miedo.

"No lo sé..."Dijo Reggie con el mismo tono. Ryu se quedo mirando los colgantes. y los guardo en su bolsillo. Estuvieron esperando, todo el día, a que sus padres regresarán, hasta que cayo la noche y se quedaron dormidos.

En la mañana, Ryu fue el primero en levantarse esperando que sus padres ya hubieran vuelto, pero no, Los dos otros se despertaron y se llevaron una gran decepción, luego de esperar todo el día y comer algo, ya que se morían de hambre. Volvio a caer la noche, pero esta vez Ryu estaba despierto afuera de la cueva. Mirando hacia al cielo nocturno, luego volvio a amanecer y los tres estaban preocupados.

"¿Crees... que nos hayan dejado?" dijo Kumiko con voz temblerosa y ojos llorosos

Sinceramente no se" dijo Reggie con la cabeza gacha y voz triste. El miro a su hermano que estaba mirando un objeto en su mano el cual no podia distinguir.

Llego el tercer día y Kumiko ya estaba desesperada y Ryu intento calmarla.

"¡Se han ido! ¡Nos han abandonado!" Grito Kumiko llorando abrazada a su hermano menor. Ryu no decia nada, simplemente abrazo a su hermana, aunque estaba incómodo ya que ella era un poco mas alta que el. El miro a su hermano mayor que también estaba deprimido en pensar que sus padres los habían abandonado. No pudo soportar mas y decidió poner fin a esto.

"Basta ya" dijo Ryu llamando la atención de sus dos hermanos." De nada nos sirve quedarnos aquí y lamentar, Vayamos a buscarlo". El propuso.

"Pero ellos..." empezo a decir Reggie pero fue cortado.

"Ellos no nos abandonarían, bueno y si lo hicieron, estoy seguro de que fue por una buena razón. Ustedes son DragonSlayers, ¿dónde esta el orgullo de Dragón del que siempre hablan?" Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Reggie se animó, y se levantó con un gran sonrisa"¡Tienes razon, vamos a buscar a esas lagartijas y darles una paliza!"

Kumiko se levantó tambien con el animo recuperado "Es vedad, ¿Como podemos llamarnos Dragon Slayers si nos quedamos aqui sentado?"

Junto con Reggie, se fue a buscar a sus cosas para empacarlas. Ryu sonrio pero inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa y suspiró saco de su bolsillo los dos colgantes con las escamas de sus padres.

-Time Skip-

"Muy bien ¿adonde vamos?" Pregunto Reggie entusiasmado, el estaba usando el colgante de escamas negras.

"Alla al norte, hay un pueblo pero esta destruido, por lo que no es una opción" dijo Ryu.

"Creo que Mamá mencionó de una ciudad que estaba al Sur, pero esta muy lejos" Dijo Kumiko que estaba usando el colgante de escamas blancas

"¿Como que tan lejos?"Pregunto Ryu

"No lo se, solo se que esta muy lejos"Dijo Kumiko

"Bueno da igual, mientras sepamos en que dirección ir, llegaremos, ¡Os reto a una carrera!" Dijo Reggie empezando a correr

"Oye, espera" dijo Ryu intentando detenerlo, pero el castaño ya estaba muy lejos de el. Suspiró y miro que su hermana también habia empezado a correr.

"Vamos Ryu, no te quedes atrás" dijo ella mirandolo con una sonrisa. Antes de desaparecer de su rango de visión. El volvio a suspirar y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Que se le va hacer?" dijo empezando a correr para perseguirlos y empezar una nueva aventura juntos.

 **Fin del prólogo.**


	2. chapter 2

Magnolia.(Unos días despues.)

Era un día normal en la ciudad donde la gente hacía su vida normal, pero eso no es lo interesante, lo interesante es un enorme edificio que tenia aspecto de mansión y castillo a la vez.

Nos trasladamos al interior donde habia un montón de gente que bebian y hablaban tranquilamente. Pero ese momento de paz llego a su fin.

"¿¡Que dijiste cabeza de flama!?" dijo un niño pelinegro de ojos azules, este niño es Gray Fullbuster, un mago que se en el ice make, dado el entrenamiento que tuvo, tiene el habito de desnudarse sin darse cuenta.

"Lo que oiste, Muñeco de nieve" grito un niño pelirrosa, este es Natsu Dragneel, un mago de fuego y un DragonSlayer. lo mas caracteristico de este niño es la bufanda blanca de aspecto escamoso que lleva consigo. Este niño era conocido por destruir las cosas y por atacar a la gente intentando conseguir una pelea y tambien por su capacidad de comer las llamas. Dado que los dos son polos opuestos pelean mucho, aunque lo mayoría son empezadas por el mago de hielo.

"¡Te vas a enterar!" dijo empezando una pelea a la cual la mayoría de magos que estaban ahí se unieron. Pero fue interrumpida.

"¡BASTA YA!" grito una niña pelirroja con armadura y una falda blanca, esta niña era una usuaria de requip. una magia que sirve para almacenar objetos en una dimensión alternativa, una magia simple pero efectiva si se usa bien. ella es capaza de invocar armas y armaduras que pueden potenciarla, tenia actitud que daba miedo y siempre que los dos peleaban ella los detenía. A pesar de su actitud, ella queria mucho a su gremio y daria incluso su vida para protegerlo, Esta era Erza Scarlet.

Ella se acerca a los dos niños que seguían peleando hasta que ella les dio un golpe que los dejo clavado en el suelo.

"Dejen de pelear, se supone que son familia y la familia no pelea" ella dijo en tono de regaño.

"Ja, mira quien va hablar" dijo una niña de pelo blanco atado a una cola de caballo con un liston morado sostenido por una calavera y ojos azules. su vestimenta era de un aspecto gótico

ya que era todo negro, vestia una camisa sin mangas corta que le dejaba expuesto su vientre plano y unos shorts negros y unas medias negras. este era Mirajane Strauss. una usuaria de take over una magia que me da flojera explicar. Este niña tenia una actitud presumida y arrogante. Ella tenia dos hermanos menores, Elfman y Lisanna, las cual queria con todo su ser.

"¿A que te refieres?"ella prgunto.

"A nada, Rojo" ella respondio.

Erza, no contenta con su respuesta, le volvio a preguntar, pero ella se burlo, haciendo que la pelirroja se enojara y atacara a la peliblanca, rodando por el suelo tirandose el cabello, golpeandose, etc. Nadie las detuvo o las separo porque si lo hacían, recibirían una paliza de las dos chicas. Y nadie quería eso.

Pero bueno así es Fairy Tail.

En las afueras de la ciudad se podía ver dos grandes nubes de polvo moviendose a toda velocidad.

"¡Yo ganare!"

"¡No, yo ganare!"

Los gemelos se gritaban mientras se empujaban el uno al otro. Eso hasta que otro nube de polvo mas rapida les rozo haciendo que los dos se tropezaran y cayeran al suelo.

"¡Oye!" gritó Reggie, pero la nube de polvo ya estaba muy lejos."Maldición".

Con un rapido movimiento levanto a Kumiko llevandola al estilo nupcial"O-Oye"ella reclamo.

"Callate y no discutas" dijo empezando a correr pero vio que no podia alcanzarlo.

 **"DRAGÓN SLAYER SECRET ART: GOD STORM: ¡VELOCIDAD DE RAYO!"** grito Reggie.

"¿Es en serio?" dijo Kumiko, de repente los dos fueron rodeados por un aura morada electrizante. los ojos de Reggie se volvieron de celestes a morados y su pelo castaño despeinado se volvio puntiagudo. entonces los dos se movieron a una velocidad muy alta dejando un rastro de electricidad morada.

Mientras tanto el niño en la otro nube de polvo, seguia corriendo como un ninja sin preocuparse por los otros dos. Logro ver a unos pocos kilometros unos edificios y un gran portón.

"Sunpongo que esa debe ser la ciudad de la que Kumiko ha hablado." murmuró para si mismo. De repente sintio algo y miro para su izquierda, no paso nada por unos segundos hasta que un flash morado paso dejando un rastro electrico y dirigiendose a la ciudad. El rodo los ojos.

"¿En serio Reggie, donde esta el orgullo de Dragon del que tanto hablas?" murmuró.

Ya la entrada de la ciudad, Reggie estaba jadeando ya que habia usado mucha magia. hasta que Kumiko le dio un zape en la cabeza.

"¡Ay!"

"Es que solo a ti de te ocurre usar tu arte secreta de forma estupida" regaño Kumiko. luego los dos esperaron a que su hermano menor llegara, solo tuvieran que esperar unos minutos hasta que lograron ver la gran nube de polvo, hasta que Ryu puso los pies por delante y derrapo hasta llegar a ellos.

"Ya estoy aquí" dijo mientras los demás asintieron y se adentraron en la ciudad.

"¡Wow, esta ciudad es enorme!" grito Reggie.

"Tan grande que nos podemos perder facilmente si no tenemos cuidado." dijo Ryu. los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cruce.

"¿Y ahora que?" pregunto Kumiko.

"¿No es obvio?, preguntemos si han visto a nuestro padres" propuso Reggie. Haciendo que Kumiko le cayera una gota de sudor y Ryu se diera un facepalm.

"Emmm, no creo que esa sea una buena idea ir por ahí y preguntarle si han visto a dos dragones volando" dijo Kumiko.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque la gente se asustaría o pensaria que estamos locos" respondio Ryu.

'Nunca se sabe."

De repente sus estomagos empezaron a gruñir indicando que tenían hambre.

"Bueno, nos podemos preocupar por eso mas tarde. ¡vayamos a por algo de comer!" dijo Reggie corriendo y olfateando en el aire.Con los otros dos siguiendolo.

"Uf, estoy lleno" dijo Reggie sobandose la panza, al igual que Kumiko y Ryu. Luego de pagar con la comida con dinero que salio de quien sabe donde. Salieron y luego siguieron caminando y ya empezaba a oscurecer.

"Deberiamos buscar un lugar en donde Dormir ."dijo Ryu

"¿Que tal ahí?" Reggie señalo lo que parecia una casa abandonada con algunos tablones tapando las ventanas pero parecía estable.

"Umnm, no se ¿y si le pertenece a alguien más" dijo Kumiko.

"No creo, no siento ningun olor aquí" dijo Reggie

ñ

"Mejor esperemos, si nadie viene aqui en trrs horas, nos quedamos aquí" propusó Ryu.

Luego de esperar tres horas decidieron entrar en la casa y quedarse a dormir. Ryu se acosto en el suelo polvoso, Reggie se fue a una esquina, rapidamente se quedo dormido. Kumiko se acerco a Ryu.

"Hermano, ¿puedo dormir contigo?" preguntó, jugando con sus dedos.

"Pues claro."

Ella se animo y se acosto y abrazo a su hermano. rapidamente empezo a quedarse dormida. Hasta que escucho una risita.

"¿Qué?" Ella pregunto con voz somnolienta.

"Es gracioso ver que siendo dos años mayor que yo, me pides permiso para acostarte conmigo" Respondió Ryu.

"Um, cállate"reclamo de repente bostezo y se apego más a Ryu. "Buenas noches, Ryu." dijo, quedandose dormida

"Buenas noches, Kumiko" Respondio, luego se quedo mirando al techo y cerro los ojos intentando dormir, Pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

-Flashback-

 _"Oye, ¿porque estás llorando?" preguntó un Ryu más joven_

 _"Por que estoy sola, no tengo amigos,ni padres" dijo una niña sollozando._

 _"Oh, no digas eso, yo sere tu amigo" Ryu dijo ofreciendole una mano_

 _"¿E-en serio?"_

 _"Si, ¿cual es tu,nombre?"dijo con una sonrisa, la niña lo miro, hasta que finalmente acepto su mano y ella sonrió_

 _"Kagura."_

Fin del flashback.-

Ryu abrió los ojos, y miro por una ventana para observar que seguía siendo de noche. luego miro a Kumiko que seguía durmiendo con una cara tranquila y respiraba suavemente. El suspiro, mirando al techo finalmente dijo.

"Buenas noches, Kagura."

 **.4 Meses despues.**

 **Martillazo***

 **Martillazo***

 **Martillazo***

Nos encontramos en una herrería, donde había un niño pelinegro de ojos azules con unos guantes y un delantal de herrero y una mascara de soldar. martillando un pedazo de metal caliente sostenido por unas pinzas en un yunque. luego de un buen rato de estar martillando tomo el pedazo de metal con las pinzas y lo metio en un barril de agua fría, una vez que se enfrió lo retiro del agua y lo puso de vuelta en el yunque, observo el pedazo de metal que en realidad era una hoja de una katana solo que sin mango.

"Mmmmm, muy bien Ryu, para ser tu primer intento, lo has hecho genial" dijo una voz masculina, era un hombre de más o menos 40, un poco subido de peso y pelo canoso y una barba canosa, llevaba tambien vestimenta de herrero. el tomo la hoja y la guardo en una caja.

"Me encargare ponerle un mango mas tarde." el dijo tomando otra hoja y ponerla al fuego. El niño levanto la mascara de soldar para secarse el sudor y miro la hora, vio que ya era muy tarde.

"Debo irme." Se quitó la mascara, seguido del delantal y los guantes. Luego camino hacia una silla donde estaba colgada una bufanda azul. La agarro y se la puso alrededor del cuello obviamente. Una vez todo hecho, se dirigío hacia la salida y miro al hombre trabajar.

"Adiós, Bosco"

"Adiós Ryu, oye dado que hoy me has ayudado mucho, mañana te doy el día libre." el dijo.

"Gracias, Bosco" dijo saliendo de la herrería y correr a su casa.

"¿Cuanto tiempo tardara Ryu?" Dentro de un pequeño apartamento. Habia dos niños niños sentados en un sofa grande. El niño tenía pelo castaño castaño de ojos celestes el cual estaba acostado en el lado izquierdo del sofa. En otro lado estaba una niña de pelo negro ondulado y ojos celestes leyendo lo que parecía una revista.

"No lo se, ya debería regresar" dijo sin apartar la mirada de la revista. Entonces la puerta principal se abrío. los dos hermanos levantaron la mirada y vieron que su hermano menor ya había regresado.

"Ya era hora de que regresaras." dijo Reggie a modo de saludo. Kumiko levanto la mano y lo saludó.

"Lo siento, es que hoy había un montón de encargos" dijo Ryu, entrando en la cocina, la cual no era muy grande. Pero, peor es nada, se puso un delantal y puso a calentar una olla, luego se puso a cortar carne. mientras hacía eso un recuerdo se le vino a la mente

-Flashback-

 _Bajo la luz de la luna, Ryu caminaba por las calles de Magnolia. Dado que era casi medianoche las calles estaban desiertas. Te preguntaras que porque esta aquí a estas horas. Bueno la razón es porque no podía dormir esta noche. Por lo que decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad sin decirles a sus hermanos porque estaban dormidos._

 _El caminó hasta llegar a un callejón, donde unos ruidos llamaron su atención, miro el callejón y se adentro en el. logro dislumbrar cuatro figuras de pie y otra en el suelo. Rapidamente se escondió detrás de unas cajas y miro por encima. ahí en frente de el había tres hombres mirando a una chica de ojos color miel. de unos 18 años de pelo castaño liso y un vestido blanco. la chica tenía sus manos y pies atados y una mordaza tapando su boca. el hombre de en medio se acerco a la mujer y la tomo por el mentón._

 _"Ayayay, Michelle, ¿que fue lo que te dije con respecto a rechazarme?" el hombre dijo de manera indiferente. la chica no podía decir nada, pero le lanzo una mirada de odio al hombre. "bueno, eso no importa, ahora que te tengo a mi merced, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, empezando por quemar ese vestido blanco tuyo." dijo con una sonrisa perversa creando una llama naranja en su mano._

 _La cara de Michelle cambio de una de ira a una de miedo y se retorció intentando liberarse y el hombre se rió. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, haciendo que soltara a la chica y se quejara de dolor. El miró hacía atrás y noto que una fue una piedra fue que lo había golpeado.Miro hacia las cajas que habian en el callejón."¿Quien ha sido?" preguntó pero no recibió respuestas. En silencio, le hizo una señal al hombre de la izquierda. el hombre asintió y caminó hacia las cajas y sus manos crearon electricidad. Pero Ryu salto de las cajas y golpeo al hombre con un golpe de karate en el cuello dejandolo inconsciente._

 _"¿Un niño?" dijo el tercer hombre mirando. Ryu aterrizo en el suelo, Inclino su cabeza justo cuando un carambano de hielo rozo. El se dio la vuelta y miro al tercer hombre corriendo hacia a el con un aura fría en las manos. el también corrió hacia a el hombre, y una vez que estuvieron cerca el hombre levanto una mano preparado para golpearlo, Pero Ryu aprovechando de que su estatura es baja, el lo golpeo en el estomago con la palma abierta. el hombre se quedo sin aire y sintió como sus organos y sangre vibrar, el aura fría de sus manos se apagó y cayo inconsciente. el mago de fuego solo miro a sus dos compañeros caer._

 _"Grrrr, malditos inutiles." el gruño, y corrió haciá a Ryu con las manos encendidas y lanzo un golpe a la cara de Ryu. Pero el lo esquivó."Lo siento". Ryu levanto su mano y pincho su antebrazo con dos dedos._

 _"¡GRAHHHHHHH!" el hombre gritó de dolor. Y agarro su brazo derecho que quedo inmóvil y la llama en su mano se había apagado"¿P-por qué no siento mi brazo?" . Penso, pero antes de hacer nada y Ryu se habia puesto detrás de el y le dio una patada en la cabeza noqueandolo. Ryu suspiró pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta y ayudar a la chica sintió algo frio ponerse contra su garganta._

 _"Vaya vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, un pequeño niño intentando hacerce el heroé" una voz masculina se rió. Ryu se congeló, un cuarto hombre se había escondido y lo pilló cuando bajo la guardia. "La proxima vez asegurate de que todos esten a la vista, ¿No querriás que alguien te atacase por la espalda, verdad?" el hombre puso su otra mano en el hombro de Ryu y la subió hasta el pelo de Ryu haciendo que empezara a sudar. el hombre agarro un poco de pelo y tiro de el haciendo que Ryu dejara mas expuesto su cuello._

 _"Mmmm, dejaste mis compañeros fuera de combate,¿Que puedo hacer para castigarte? ..., creo que empezare por degollar tu cuello." el movio el cuchillo hacia al lado derecho del cuello. El hombre metio un poco de presión. haciendo que el cuchillo perforara la carne pero no lo suficiente para matarlo. Ryu estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo. El empezo a mover el cuchillo de forma lenta empezando a desgarrar dejando una herida que empezaba sangrar._

 _El hombre sintió que Ryu temblaba. haciendo que una felicidad retorcida le llenara, el hombre empezó a reírse de forma maniática. Ryu sintió escalofríos correr por su espalda. Pero el hombre recibió un golpe en la nuca dejandolo haciendo que soltara a Ryu. el cual cayó de rodillas y sostenía su cuello, aún temblando. Su salvador, la chica la cual los hombres habián atrapado. Ella logro liberarse de sus ataduras y tomo un palo que estaba por ahí._

 _Ella miró al hombre con rabia en los ojos, ella levanto el palo, y empezo a golpearlo con el como si no hubiera un mañana. Una vez que se desahogo. ella dejo caer el palo. y luego noto al niño que estaba de rodillas con la respiración agitado intentando calmarse._

 _"Oye, ¿estas bien?" ella preguntó preocupada. ella se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro, pero el rápidamente la apartó y se alejó y se apoyo contra una pared mirandola con miedo. La chica lo miró preocupada, pero jadeó al ver su cuello._

 _"¡Oh Dios mío, estas herido!". No me digas- digo ella gritó preocupada. "Necesitas atención medica, te llevaré a mi casa para poder curarte"._

 _Ella le dijo, pero Ryu no escuchó, ella intentó llamar su atención, pero el se alejo arrastrandose por la pared y adentrandose más en el callejón. La chica lo miró con tristeza, pero no podía dejarlo ahí despues de haberla salvado. Ella corrió hacia Ryu haciendo que se asustara, Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse. Ella lo atrapó en un abrazo._

 _"Tranquilo, no voy hacerte daño, lo prometo" ella le susurro mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ryu poco a poco se calmo hasta que se quedo dormido o se desmayó. La chica lo levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y corrió hacia su casa para trartale la herida antes de que se infectara._

- _Fin del flashback-_

Ryu se estremeció ante el recuerdo y se toco el cuello que estaba protegido por la bufanda azul. Luego de que la chica lo había llevado a su casa y atenderle la herida. El se despertó al día siguiente en una habitación. el confundido intento hacer memoria, al poco rato, todo lo que ocurrió, la chica, los hombres, el tipo que lo ataco por la espalda. De repente, sintió como en su cuello entraban escalofríos. pero eso fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, la chica que habia intentado ayudar había entrado con una bandeja con comida y una sonrisa en el rostro. La chica vio que su huesped se había despertado.

Ella se acercó a la cama que Ryu estaba sentado y puso la bandeja en su regazo. Ryu miro la comida con duda, Pero ella le animó, así que el empezo a cavar la comida. Una vez que terminó, le dio las gracias a la chica por una comida tan deliciosa, haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchara más. Ella se presentó como Michelle Reyes, ella trabajaba como camarera en un restaurante, pero ella soñaba con ser una gran chef y tener su propio restaurante algún día. Ella y Ryu automaticamente se hicieron amigos y se la pasaron hablando por un rato. Hasta que ella le preguntó si sus padres no estarian preocupados por él. haciendo que los ojos de Ryu se ensacharan y saliera corriendo de la casa como si no hubiese un mañana. Michelle no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo. Y miro la gran nube de polvo y decidió seguirlo solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ryu había llegado a la casa en la que el y sus hermanos se habían instalado. El encontro a sus hermanos ya despiertos y preocupados. A Kumiko casi le da un paró cardiaco y Reggie se sobresaltó al ver su cuello vendado.

Ryu suspiró, luego de haberles contado, Reggie se enojo tanto que se salió de la casa gritando que iba a buscar esos tipos y darles una paliza, lo que hizo que los dos lo persiguieran. Pero no llego muy lejos porque se había chocado con Michelle, lo cual sorprendió a Ryu. Michelle se sorprendió al ver que los tres no tenían a nadie aparte de ellos mismos. Asi que ella les invitó a quedarse a su casa, ellos se negaron, pero ella los arrastró a la fuerza diciendo que no iba a dejar a tres niños desamparados muriendose de hambre. Pasaron casi un mes viviendo con ella, los gemelos eran un poco ruidosos, en especial Reggie, pero Michelle estaba contenta al ver a los tres comer su comida con mucho entusiasmo.

Ryu se había sentido mal, así que decidió ayudar a Michelle consiguiendo un trabajo y aprendiendo a cocinar. El trabajo fue el primero que encontro, que era basicamente ser el ayudante en una tienda de armas. Después de haber conseguido dinero consiguieron alquilar este pequeño apartamento. No era muy grande, era solo una sala, una cocina, un baño y un dormitorio que solo tenía una cama, al menos era lo suficientemente grande como para que los tres cabieran.

"¿Ya terminaste?" pregunto Reggie desde la sala.

"Aun no, esperate un rato" dijo Ryu, el suspiró y siguió cocinando para estos holgazanes.

 **Al día siguiente.**

"¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?"pregunto Kumiko.

"No lo sé, supongo que solo caminar." respondió Reggie con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"Quizas podamos explorar un poco" dijo Ryu.

Los tres hermanos caminaban por las calles de Magnolia, a pesar de estar ahí cuatro meses nunca tuvieron oportunidad de explorarla a fondo. Así que aprovechando que hoy Ryu no tenía que ir a trabajar decidieron los explorarla los tres juntos. Estuvieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que...

"¡DANOS TODO TU DINERO!" Una voz gritó llamando la atención de los tres. Ahí frente a ellos habia un carruaje el cual era llevado por un hombre anciano, el estaba rodeado de 10 hombres que llevaban capas negras. El anciano intento razonar con ellos. Pero solo hizo que un bandido de le acercara y lo agarrara por la camisa. Ryu miró la escena hasta que Reggie empezo a caminar con una cara enojada.

"Emmm, ¿Reggie?" llamó Ryu, pero el lo ignoró

"¡OIGAN USTEDES!" el gritó, llamandoles la atención. Ryu entró en pánico. Pero se dió cuenta de que alguien estaba muy callado... más de lo normal.

"¿Kumiko?"

"¡DEJEN A ESE ANCIANO EN PAZ". Ryu se volteó, solo para ver que quien había gritado era Kumiko quien estaba al lado de Reggie con la misma cara enojada.

"¿¡Oh, es en serio!?" gritó al cielo y corrió hacia ellos hasta llegar al lado. Sin percatarse de que alguien los estaba observando con interés. Los bandidos los observaron y luego se rieron.

"Miren a esos niños,creen que son capaces de vencernos, en especial esa niñita que..."el que hablo fue cortado cuando un cárambano se estrello contra su cara enviandolo a volar y noqueandolo. ¿Quien fue que lo atacó, te preguntarás? Bueno su agresor fue nada más y nada menos que... Kumiko.

"Yo no soy una niñita..."ella dijo con voz fría y un aura helada empezo a rodearla.

"Eh, maldita mocosa" dijo uno de ellos. activo su magia de fuego y se acercó corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera golpearla, un rayo morado lo golpeo, el hombre gritó de dolor con electricidad rodeandola, pero una patada por parte de Ryu lo mando a callar.

"Um, no sabía que la magia de electricidad podía tener ese color" la persona que los estaba observando murmuró para si misma.

"Malditos niños" el bandido que tenía sostenido al anciano murmuró, el soltó al viejo y se pusó en una pose de combate. "Malditos inutiles,¡ATRANPELOS!"el gritó, los bandidos siguieron la orden y atacaron a los hermanos. Los hermanos se prepararon para recibirlos. Reggie genero una cuerda eléctrica que se conectaba a las palmas de sus manos. Kumiko se paró en una pose abierta con la misma aura fría rodeandola y Ryu solo se puso en una pose de combate.

 **(Nota: La pose de combate de Ryu es la de pose de goku.)**

Los bandidos se acercaban. pero ellos se quedaron quietos. un bandido llego primero este usaba magia de viento y lanzo un puño que estaba rodeado de viento verde y lo lanzo hacia la cara de Ryu. Pero como si estuviera en camara lenta, Ryu inclinó su cabeza y con dos dedos golpeo su antebrazo.

"¡AHHHHHHH!" el viento que estaba en su mano y se había desvanecido y el brazo flaqueo, el bandido cayo al suelo sosteniendo su brazo y quejándose de dolor. Los demas bandidos se asustaron, pero aun así y por obligación volvieron a la carga. Esta vez los tres no se quedaron quietos y corrieron hacia su encuentro con los bandidos.

Reggie aún con la cuerda eléctrica en sus manos, esquivó la patada de un hombre y genero una bola eléctrica morada y la lanzó al pecho del bandido. Dado que estaba muy cerca el bandido no pudo esquivarlo y una gran electricidad morada lo rodeó. el hombre grito de agonía y cayo al suelo echando humo.

Kumiko esquivo una ola de agua que un bandido de agua le envió. el bandido enojado, intentó con algo mas fuerte.

 **"¡TORRENTE DE AGUA!"** Un gran chorro de agua presurizada salió de sus manos. Kumiko solo miró el gran chorro de agua ella levantó su mano y creó un pico de hielo. El chorro de agua se acerco pero fue detenido por el tempano de hielo.

"¿Qué...?" el hombre dijo pero fue cortado cuando Kumiko pateo el carambano hacia el. el carambano se abrió paso por el chorro de agua y se estrello contra el bandido. El sintió como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera quemando y luego cayo inconsciente.

Los gemelos se sonrieron el uno al otro pero no duro mucho cuando dos bandidos hicieron aparición.

"Vaya vaya, debo admitir que ustedes son muy fuertes, pero creo que es hora de acabar con esto" el bandido junto con el otro prepararon sus magias que eran básicamente de Rayo y hielo.

El bandido lanzo un gran rayo y el otro lanzo una enorme aguja de hielo. Los gemelos solo se miraron el uno al otro y abrieron sus bocas. El rayo simplemente fue comido por Reggie. Pero la aguja de hielo se convirtió en una especie de energía azul blanca y fue comida por Kumiko. Los bandidos quedaron en estado de shock.

"¿Como...?" el bandido de hielo tartamudeó.

La persona que los estaba observando abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

"¿Acaso son...?"

"Uf, ha pasado un tiempo que hasta olvide el sabor del rayo" comento Reggie lamiendose los labios.

"Es cierto, no recordaba que el hielo fuera tan sabroso, pero esta muy lejos de superar la cocina de Michelle y Ryu" Ella dijo.

"je, en eso tienes razón" dijo Reggie con una sonrisa dentuda mostrando sus colmillos de DragonSlayer pero se borró cuando el mago bandido gritó.

"¡OIGAN, DEJEN DE IGNORARNOS Y EXPLIQUEN COMO DEMONIOS HICIERON ESO!"gritó el mago de Rayo, el mago de hielo no dijo nada. Los gemelos solo los miraron hasta que Reggie soltó una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Por que debemos explicarte algo que seguramente no podrás comprender?" dijo Reggie tono burlón.

"Hermano, no lo enojes más de lo que ya está" dijo Kumiko con una gota de sudor y suspirando.

"¡TÚ!" el mago bandido corrió hacia ellos con las manos cargadas de electricidad seguido de el mago de hielo Reggie tambien corrió, su mano derecha se cargo de electricidad morada.

 **"¡PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE LA TORMENTA!"** Reggie gritó y lanzo su ataque hacia el estomago de su oponente. el hombre gritó de dolor al sentir la electricidad chamuscar su piel. El mago de hielo sin preocuparse de su compañero aprovecho que se había dejado abierto. para lanzar un ataque. pero su plan fue frustrado cuando Kumiko salio corriendo con un puño listo para apoyar a su hermano. El puño de Kumiko se envolvió en una energía azul blanca

 **"¡PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO!"** ella conecto su puño con la cara del hombre. el hombre sintió como si se estuviera quemando. Pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso por que cayo inconsciente junto con su compañero. Reggie soltó un suspiro y Kumiko se acomodo el kimono.

"Gracias."el dijo, Kumiko le sonrió.

"No hay por que" ella dijo haciendo una reverencia. los dos se rieron.

"¿No nos estamos olvidando de algo? Preguntó Reggie.

Mientras tanto Ryu estaba peleando con un bandido que usabas espadas, el bandido lanzo un corte horizontal pero Ryu lo esquivo tirándose al suelo y le dio una patada en la entrepierna. el hombre solto su espada y agarró sus partes adolorido. Ryu aprovechó para noquearlo con un golpe de karate en el cuello. Entonces escucho un gritó detras de él. con un rapido movimiento levanto la espada del bandido. y la uso para bloquear la estacada que otro bandido con espada atacó. Estuvieron forzando hasta que el hombre deslizó su espada creando chispas y la levanto por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer. Ryu bloqueo el golpe pero la fuerza del impacto hizo que retrocediera unos pasos. el hombre empezo a atacar sin descanso poniendo a Ryu en un apuro.

Ryu examinó el hombre mientras bloqueaba sus ataques, luego se fijo en su postura y decidió probarla. Ryu choco su espada con la de el pero Ryu forcejeo empujando al hombre dejándolo expuesto, Ryu con el mango de la espada golpeo al bandido noqueandolo al instante.

"¡MUY BIEN, YA ME HICIERON ENOJAR" el bandido restante gritó. el creo oscuridad en sus manos y las junto creando una bola negra. Y se la lanzo al primero que vio que era Ryu.

¡MUERE!"

El gritó hizo reaccionar a Kumiko, Reggie y Ryu. pero este ultimo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por lo que la bola negra golpeó a Ryu creando una explosión.

¡RYU!" los dos gemelos gritaron pero solo pudieron ver un craterhumeante.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	3. capítulo 3

Silencio...

"JA JA JA" el bandido empezo a reirse haciendo que los gemelos lo miraran con enojo. "Idiota, nunca tuviste una oportunidad contra mi." Luego miro a los otros dos." Ahora les toca a ustedes".

Los dos lo fulminaron hasta que de repente sonrieron confundiendo al bandido. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio el humo disiparse.

"¿Pero co...?" el bandido exclamo, Ryu estaba de pie completamente ileso, ni siquiera ni un rasguño sobre el, excepto la espada que estaba hecho añicos.

"¿Como...?" el bandido preguntó.

"¿Me creerás si te digo que no lo se?" el respondió. desconocido para cualquiera la marca en su mano brillaba pero muy débilmente un tono anaranjado y amarillo.

 **(Nota: Para darles una idea de como brilla. Imaginad al anillo del señor de los anillos cuando es expuesto al fuego.)**

El bandido salió de su trance y volviendo a su enojo anterior. esta vez listo para cargar contra Ryu, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una mano gigante lo aplastó, Ryu y los otros dos se quedaron impactados. Miraron hacia su derecha y vieron que la mano gigante proviene de un anciano que no era muy alto, llevaba un gorro café y llevaba un bastón apoyado en su mano derecha. el encogió su mano y caminó hacia al otro hombre.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Señor?" El preguntó.

"Si, muchas gracias Maestro Makarov." el comerciante dijo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

"Yo no hice nada, en todo caso agradezca a los jóvenes de allí" el señalo a Reggie, Kumiko y Ryu, haciendo que salieran de su shock.

"Ah sí, muchas gracias jovenes, déjenme recompensarles" el dijo, los tres intentaron negarse, pero el hombre insistió, por lo que tuvieron aceptar. una vez se dieron la vuelta para marcharse. Pero...

"Oigan ustedes". Se voltearon para ver al anciano Makarov sonriendoles.

"¿Que quiere, viejo? Reggie habló, pero Kumiko le dio un zape por detrás."¡Ay!"

"No seas tan descortes" ella regaño haciendo que el viejo riera.

"Díganme, ¿como se llaman?" el pregunto

"Yo me llamo Ryu y ellos son mis hermanos, Reggie y Kumiko". Ryu respondió señalando a los dos gemelos que asistieron. El viejo miro con curiosidad la mano derecha del Ryu, podía jurar que había visto la marca en su mano brillar. Pero en el momento en que parpadeo ya no lo hacía. Decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

"Mucho gustó en conocerlos, yo me llamo Makarov." el se presentó pero luego de eso se vino un silencio incómodo.

"... Bueno, Señor Makarov, muchas gracias por detener aquel bandido, fue un gusto platicar con usted, pero debemos irnos" dijo Ryu dandose la vuelta seguido de Reggie y Kumiko pero el enano los detuvo otra vez.

"De hecho, quería preguntarles algo." dijo Makarov con un tono serio, eso hizo que los tres lo miraran con atención.

"¿Qué es viejo?" pregunto Reggie haciendo que se ganara otra colleja."¡Ay!"

"¿Ustedes tres son Dragon Slayers?" La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a los tres.

"¿Viejo, como lo supó?" Reggie preguntó y otra colleja vino.

"Vi como se comían la magia que esos bandidos habían lanzado y también por el nombre de sus tecnicas" Makarov respondió ignorando como Kumiko regañaba a su hermano.

"¿Acaso ya ha visto alguien comer la magia?" Ryu preguntó curioso. Kumiko tambien se hacía la misma pregunta.

"Si, de hecho en mi gremio hay un niño que es capaz de comerse el fuego y que confirma ser un Dragon Slayer y que fue entrenado por un Dragón." el respondió mientras apoyaba sus manos en el bastón.

"¿En serio, hay más Dragon Slayers aparte de nosotros?" Reggie dijo pensativo.

"Creo que eso era un poco evidente, hermano" dijo Kumiko."Dudo mucho que solo nuestros dragones hayan adoptado un humano como aprendiz".

Esto ultimo hizo que Ryu suspirara y se acariciara la sien."¿alguna otra pregunta?" el dijo intentando evitar el tema algo que Makarov pudo comprender.

"De hecho, he visto que dentro de ustedes hay un enorme potencial y que son de buen corazón, por eso queria proponerles algo" dijo Makarov. Los hermanos intrigados, se acercaron para escuchar.

¿Y que es, Señor?" preguntó Kumiko intrigada.

"¿Les gustaria unirse a fairy tail?".

"¿Fairy tail?" Reggie preguntó con cara de no entender mucho.

"¿Que es eso?" Kumiko preguntó con la misma cara, igual que Ryu.

("¿Las hadas tienen cola?") esa pregunta surgió en su mente.

"Es un gremio, los explicaré que es, un gremio es un lugar donde los magos se reúnen para conseguir trabajos, en fairy tail nos ayudamos y somos como una familia" Makarov explicó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostro. los tres miraron con sorpresa.

"¿Un lugar donde los magos se reunen se tratan como familia?". exclamo Reggie.

¿Y usted nos esta ofreciendo unirnos?" Kumiko le siguió

"Si, ademas que ustedes tienen un gran potencial, serian una buena adquisición" Makarov dijo esperando pacientemente su respuesta. Los tres estuvieron pensando hasta que Reggie habló.

"Viejo, la verdad es que esa oferta es muy tentadora, pero me temo que tenemos que declinar." El respondió sorprendiendo a Makarov por la seriedad en lo que lo dijo.

"¿Porque no?" Kumiko preguntó. Reggie solo miro a Ryu y luego la miro a ella."Oh, es cierto." ella dijo sintiéndose estúpida.

"Oigan, no tienen por que hacerlo si quieren pueden unirse al gremio". Ryu habló. Pero lo dos se negaron.

"No Ryu, no podemos hacerlos ¿donde estaría nuestro orgullo de Dragón si dejamos a nuestro hermano atras?". Reggie dijo

"¿Tu no eres mago, verdad?". Makarov preguntó. Haciendo que Ryu suspirara y un recuerdo viniera a su mente.

 _Flashback_

 _En una zona de bosque en la montaña se podia ver una tormenta eléctrica mientras relámpagos morados iluminaban en el bosque, justo en el ojo de la tormenta se encontraba un Dragon negro con escamas grises y ojos morados junto con dos niños._

 _"Bien Reggie, recuerda lo que te enseñe, primero concentrate en tu mano luego carga tu magia y mantenla." El dragón llamado Mjolnir instruyó a un niño de 7 años de pelo castaño desordenado y ojos celestes._

 _"De acuerdo, viejo". El niño asintió. Luego se dirigió a una roca, levanto su mano derecha cerrándola en un puño, luego cerro los ojos concentrándose. entonces se manifesto un aura morada que empezo a crecer tomando forma de rayos, haciendo que su puño se viera envuelto en ellos._

 _Reggie abrió los ojos que se habian vuelto desgarrados y de color morado._

 _ **"¡PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE LA TORMENTA!"** Reggie mando su puño contra la roca creando una explosión eléctrica que no destruyo la roca, pero le dejo un gran hoyo. Reggie se sentó en el suelo jadeando._

 _"¿Que *jadeo* te pareció?" Reggie preguntó_

 _"Mmmmm, no esta mal pero no fuiste capaz de destruir la roca, por lo que un 5 sera tu calificación". Mjolnir contestó en un tono de felicitación, pero el castaño no estaba feliz_

 _"¡¿Que!?, ¿como que un cinco? merezco mucho más viejo." Reggie replicó._

 _"Oye mocoso, primero no me hables de ese tono y segundo la idea era que destruyeras la roca, no que solo le hicieras un hoyo "Mjolnir dijo, haciendo que Reggie desviara la mirada gruñendo y se cruzara de brazos._

 _"Lagartija peresoza". Reggie murmuró pero el dragón lo escucho._

 _"Repite eso, mocoso". Mjolnir gruño, Reggie volvio su mirada al dragón viéndolo desafiante._

 _"Lagartija peresoza" el repitió, una vena roja apareció en la frente del dragón y los dos empezaron a insultarse. Mientras esos dos seguían a su rollo, Un niño de 5 años estaba sentado en una roca meditando con las piernas cruzadas mientras intentaba concentrarse, luego de un rato, abrió sus ojos azules en los cuales se podía ver decepción de si mismo._

 _("¿Que es lo que hago mal?") Esa pregunta corría por su mente mientras miraba sus manos.("Por mucho que siga las instrucciones de Papá, no soy capaz de sentir la magia dentro de mí")._

 _Un sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza le invadió mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano. Luego miró al frente donde estabán su hermano y su padre discutiendo, su mirada paso a la roca donde hace momentos Reggie le había hecho un gran hoyo, luego sacudió la cabeza ._

 _("¿Que estoy haciendo?, si me sigo lamentando no voy a llegar a ninguna parte, tengo que intentar de nuevo")El pensó, con determinación en sus ojos volvio a su pose de meditación, intentando despertar su magia._

 _Fin flashback._

"No, no lo soy." Ryu respondió a la pregunta mientras agachaba la mirada y un brillo de decepción aparecía en sus ojos.

("Ya me lo temía, la verdad es que desde que lo vi pelear no sentí ningún tipo de magia en él y por la expresión en sus ojos puedo ver que ha hecho todo posible, De hecho no soy capaz de sentir nada en el, Es como si no existiera. ademas cuando el bandido de viento lo atacó, el pincho con sus dedos su antebrazo, sentí como su magia se apagaba ¿Acaso sabe como neutralizar a un mago sin usar magia?, Si es así ¿donde lo aprendió?, Este niño es de lo mas interesante".) Makarov analizó mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla, finalmente tomó una decisión.

("Veo que los dos niños mayores tienen un gran potencial, en fairy tail, si se unieran serían capaces de volverse mas fuerte, pero eso sería dejar a su hermano menor atras porque el no es un mago. Bueno supongo que no queda otra, Fairy tail no deja a sus compañeros, ni alguien que necesite ayuda atras".) Makarov pensó mientras sonreía,("creo que estos niños encajaran bien en fairy tail.")

Los tres notaron como el anciano sonreía haciendo que lo miraran extrañados.

"Oiga, ¿porque esta sonriendo?" Reggie preguntó.

"Por que he decidido que ustedes se unirán a Fairy Tail". Haciendo que los tres se sorprendieran.

"Pero señor, yo no-" Ryu intento decir pero fue interrumpido.

"Muchacho, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije antes?, alla en Fairy Tail somos como familia, nadie te va a juzgar por lo que sos o como sos, ademas puede que no hayas entrenado con tu elemento adecuado, en fairy tail hay muchos magos de diversos tipos, quizas puedas encontrar a alguien que te enseñe, tambien he visto la lealtad que hay entre ustedes, ese tipo de lealtad es el mismo que tiene fairy tail." Makarov terminó su discurso con orgullo. Mientras los tres se miraban entre ellos y discutían. Por un lado Kumiko y Reggie se había emocionado con la idea de encontrar magos fuertes con que pelear, Reggie se podia notar el entusiasmo en su cara, Aunque sabía de sobra que siempre habrá alguien mas fuerte, era solo una,motivación mas para mejorar y cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su padre antes de que se desapareciera. Aunque Kumiko no lo mostraba, en sus ojos se podia apreciar una mirada de determinación para demostrar de lo que es capaz al igual que su hermano gemelo y Ryu bueno... el hace tiempo que ya había perdido la esperanzas de aprender magia, pero el vió sus hermanos emocionados.

("Quizas no sea tan malo.") Ryu pensó.(La idea de luchar con personas fuertes no me llama, pero... si no soy capaz de volverme mas fuerte, no seré capaz de proteger a mis seres queridos.")

Una niña de pelo morado y ojos café apareció en su mente, Ryu apreto los puños con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos con determinación. ("Me volveré mas fuerte, por nuestros padres y por Kagura".)

Makarov observo a los tres, podía ver la determinación de los gemelos y Ryu por hacerse mas fuertes.

("Sin duda alguna, fairy tail es su lugar")

"Bueno, ¿cual es su respuesta, jovenes?" Makarov preguntó. Los tres miraron al anciano.

"Aceptamos unirnos a fairy tail."

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	4. capitulo 4

"Wow".

Esa palabra salió de los tres al estar frente a este edificio.

"Así que esto es fairy tail". Reggie dijo observando al edificio.Decir que estaban conmocionados sería un eufemismo.Era un edificio imponente, que constaba de tres pisos e incorporaba varios estilos arquitectónicos: adoptaba una forma que se asemejaba a una pagoda, con cada piso siendo más pequeño que el de abajo y sentado en el techo de dicho piso.Los techos también se parecían mucho a los de la pagoda real, que consistía en baldosas arqueadas extremadamente largas alineadas una detrás de otra y que poseían protuberancias curvas que sobresalían hacia arriba en ángulos.En el techo más alto, que coronaba la cima del edificio, se veía una cúpula redonda y puntiaguda, similar a las vistas en los edificios árabes que tenían una bandera en su punto.El del medio sostenía una pancarta grande con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en ella, sostenida por un par de postes verticales.La gran entrada era de nuevo de diseño árabe, con su forma que recuerda a la cúpula en la cima, y encima estaba el nombre del gremio, coronado por una forma de corazón estilizada y saliente, flanqueado por un par de hadas talladas.Las estilizadas formas del corazón eran visibles en los marcos de numerosas ventanas grandes y pentagonales en cada piso, con el piso superior que albergaba las ventanas más pequeñas y arqueadas parcialmente cubiertas con pancartas.

"Increíble", susurró Kumiko.

"Mm-Hm" Ryu asintió.

Makarov solo se rió.

"Espera a ver el interior", se rió.

Cuando Makarov abrió las puertas del edificio, Los tres se quedaron se quedaron impresionados.El interior era casi exactamente como un gran comedor, y consistía principalmente en madera, que poseía un piso de parquet y un entresuelo sostenido por vigas de madera que lo dominaban.Varios bancos largos y las mesas relacionadas se extendían a lo largo de su longitud con una barra vacía en la parte posterior.

Encima de eso estaba el segundo piso, al que ya habían dado una severa conferencia para no avanzar a menos que fueran un mago de la clase S.Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudieran ver lo que había allí arriba.El piso tenía pocas, pequeñas mesas redondas y sillas sentadas alrededor de las mesas para sentarse.Además, había barriles, cajas y bolsas esparcidas en las esquinas alrededor de la habitación.

Bueno, así es como se vería, excluyendo el segundo piso, si no hubiera una pelea masiva.

Sillas, mesas, botellas e incluso personas fueron arrojadas, Magia fue despedida y la gente gritaba.Era un caos, un caos absoluto, y Reggie y Kumiko estaba emocionado por eso.Ryu solo se quedo mirando la pelea con cara indiferente.

("Esto me trae recuerdos...")

Entonces una niña pelirroja con armadura salvaje apareció .

"¡DEJA DE LUCHAR AHORA!"ella rugió, su cabello escarlata elevándose en el aire.

La pelea se detuvo de inmediato, y Kumiko y Reggie se impresionaron y sintieron un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda, esa niña les recordaba a su madre ... pero la reacción de Ryu fue la mas desconcertante para el maestro. Desconcertante porque seguía teniendo la misma cara inexpresiva de antes y solo miraba fijamente a la niña Escarlata. Haciendo de lado eso eso empezo a entrar el edificio seguido de los tres.

"Atención todos, Tenemos tres nuevos miembros", comenzó Makarov antes de sentarse en un taburete cerca del bar.

"Son Estos niños". Makarov señaló a los tres haciendo una señal para que se presentaran.

"Hola, yo soy Reggie" el castaño se presentó con una sonrisa dentuda.

"Yo soy Kumiko."ella se presento haciendo un ademán con la mano.

"Yo soy Ryu"

Luego de que terminaran de presentarse, sintiéndose incómodos con todos los ojos puestos en ellos.

"Ahora Reggie, Kumiko y Ryu, ¿dónde quieres que sean tus símbolos de Fairy Tail?", Dijo Makarov sosteniendo un poste de madera con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en su frente."¿Y de qué color?"

"Negro, y," comenzó Reggie antes de arremangarse la manga corta y negra y apuntar a su hombro.

Makarov asintió y golpeó el poste contra él.Se emitió un pequeño resplandor antes de que se detuviera y Makarov se llevó la pértiga.En su lugar había una insignia negra de Fairy Tail.

Makarov se volvió hacia Kumiko.

"celeste, y en mi hombro,"

Makarov volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento, la insignia celeste quedaba bien con su piel blanca. Luego Ryu lo pidió en su antebrazo, cuando Ryu le estiró su brazo, Makarov se tomo su tiempo para apreciar las cicatrices en su mano pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la marca en su mano.

("Juro haber visto esta marca antes") Makarov, pensó dejándolo de lado coloco su insignia que era de color azul. Una vez que los tres tuvieron sus insignias. El maestro se dirigió a su gremio.

"Bueno, saben que significa cuando un nuevo miembro se une ¡FIESTA" Makarov declaró haciendo que el gremio rugiera en respuesta, Makarov ordeno una cerveza y miró a los tres.

"Y ahora ustedes tres son miembros oficiales, hablen con la gente", dijo Makarov antes de tomar su cerveza.

Cuando los tres escucharon eso empezaron a caminar y llegaron con los niños del gremio.

Se fijaron en el grupo viendo como eran.Uno era un niño de piel bronceada oscura.Tenía el pelo largo y blanco que se mantenía hacia arriba en largas espinas onduladas, y sus ojos oscuros no poseían cejas visibles.Tenía una cara alargada y rectangular.Había un sello negro de Fairy Tail en su cuello.

Vestía un,esmoquin azul con una camisa y corbatín rojo.

Otro niño tenía el pelo negro puntiagudo.Tenía ojos azul oscuro.Tenía un sello de miembro debajo de la clavícula en el pectoral derecho, que era visible ya que no llevaba camisa, y era de color azul oscuro.Llevaba un collar que se asemejaba a una espada con una piedra, un brazalete de metal y una cadena que estaba sujeta al cinturón en el lado derecho de sus pantalones.

Junto a él había niño, con un tono de piel ligeramente bronceado, ojos negros y cabello rosado puntiagudo.Tenía una cicatriz en el lado derecho del cuello, oculta por la bufanda de estilo dragón alrededor de su cuello.Tenía una marca roja del gremio justo debajo de su hombro derecho.Llevaba un camisa manga larga con botones roja.Llevaba pantalones blancos hasta la rodilla, una gruesa pulsera negra en su muñeca izquierda y sandalias negras con punta abierta.

Tambien, había una niña, delgada.Tenía el pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones de cabello hasta los hombros enmarcando su rostro, con el izquierdo a partir de un prominente, alto flequillo.Tenía grandes ojos marrones y pestañas visiblemente largas.Ella vestia un vestido de tirantes a cuadros de color naranja.

La siguiente era una niña de la edad de Reggie y Kumiko, tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve amarrado en una coleta con un listón morado con una calavera de decoración y ojos azules oscuros, su ropa le daba un aspecto gótico, pero sobre todo era su cara arrogante la que la hacia destacar. Junto a ella había una niña menor que tenia el pelo corto blanco y ojos azules y vestía un vestido rosa.

Finalmente, otro niña de la misma edad, era una pelirroja con armadura, su pelo amarrado en una trenza y ojos marrones. Se podia sentir un aura de autoridad en ella. Los hermanos se acercaron al grupo.

"Hola, Mi nombre es Elfman Strauss y estas son mis hermanas Mirajane y Lisanna", el niño de cabello blanco señalo a las dos niñas de pelo blanco, la pequeña sonrió mientras que la otra simplemente hizo la cabeza a un lado.

"Gray Fullbuster", dijo el muchacho sin camisa y cabello espigado.

"Cana Alberona", dijo la niña de pelo marron.

"Erza Scarlet" la pelirroja hablo sonriendo

"Natsu Dragneel"gritó el niño de cabello rosado. Luego de eso se produjo un silencio incomodo hasta que...

"Así que ¿ustedes son magos?" la pequeña Lisanna preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bueno, si lo somos." Respondió Kumiko

Natsu escucho esto y sus puños se prendieron en llamas.

"¡LUCHA CONMIGO!."gritó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, una mano blindada lo mando contra al suelo.

"Natsu, comportate, perdónenlo es un poco... cabezota" Erza le dijo. Reggie y Kumiko sonrieron nerviosamente. Definitivamente tiene la misma actitud de su madre dragona

"¿Entonces que magia usan ustedes?" Kumiko preguntó.

"yo uso magia de cartas".Cana le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo uso magia de hielo".Gray dijo solo en sus boxers.

"Uh ¿por qué estás medio desnudo?"Reggie le preguntó a Gray que entrara en pánico antes de que los tres se echara a reír junto con los demás.

"¿A todos los magos de hielo le pasa eso?". Ryu le murmuró a kumiko.

"¿Yo como voy a saber eso"? ella preguntó de vuelta. Ryu entrecerro los ojos.

" Te pasa a ti". Ryu respondió. Kumiko se puso roja como un tomate.

"S-solo cuando estoy dormida" Kumiko tartamudeó y desvió la mirada cruzando los brazos, volviendo su atención al grupo

"Yo aun no soy maga, pero espero a serlo un día".dijo lisanna

"Yo estoy entrenando para ser un mago de take-over, como hombre"dijo Elfman.

"yo utilizo la magia de requip."Erza les dijo amablemente.Ryu, por alguna razón, sintió que su ojo derecho era diferente, pero lo dejo pasar.

"¡Soy Natsu, uso la magia de Dragon Slayer!"Natsu dijo entusiasmado haciendo que los tres se sorprendieran.

"¿En serio?, Eso es genial".Reggie dijo con Kumiko asintiendo.

"Si, lo es... espera, ¿me creen?". Natsu preguntó sorprendido.

"¿Porque no deberiamos?" Ryu preguntó

"Es que cuando llegue al gremio nadie me creyó que fui criado por un dragón" Dijo Natsu.

"Es porque los dragones no existen, cerebro de llamas". dijo Gray haciendo enojar a Natsu.

"¿Que dijiste, muñeco de nieve?"Natsu gritó empujando su frente con la de Gray.

"Lo que oiste, cerillo" Respondió Gray empujando la cabeza de Natsu hacia atrás.

"YA BASTA" Erza gritó, haciendo que los dos se encogieran de miedo y se abrazaran. Una aura oscura salía de de Erza haciendo que todos en el gremio, excepto Mirajane y Ryu, sintieran escalofríos. Mirajane había notado eso llamando su atención.

Luego de que Erza intimidara a Natsu y Gray, Reggie se dirigió a Mirajane.

"¿Y tu, que magia usas?".Reggie le preguntó, pero ella lo ignoró, haciendo que Reggie la fulminara."Oye."

Mirajane lo miro."¿Que?".Ella le devolvió la mirada.

"Te pregunté que magia usas". Reggie dijo.

"No es de tu imcunbencia." Ella respondió con cara seria

"¿Y porque no?" volvio preguntar Reggie perdiendo la paciencia. La mirada seria de Mira cambió a una sonrisa arrogante.

Porque te ves como la persona que bajaría tan fácilmente si te golpeo solo una vez".Mira dijo haciendo que Reggie gruñera.

"¿Quieres probarlo?" Reggie dijo

Los que estaban observando se quedaron paralizados, una porque Reggie estaba desafiando a alguien que se le considera demonio. Y segundo por que sentian lastima.

"Acepto." ella dijo, haciendo que Reggie sonriera pero ella le cortó.

"Pero no contra ti, sino contra el". Mirajane dijo señalando a Ryu, eso tomó por sorpresa a todos en especial a Ryu.

"¿Yo?" Dijo Ryu señalandose a si mismo, Mirajane asintió.

"Mira-nee, ¿estás segura?" La pequeña Lisanna preguntó preocupado no por su hermana, sino por Ryu, la pequeña no lo diría en voz alta... pero el no parecia la gran cosa. Los demas parecían pensar lo mismo.

"¿No crees que es un poco excesivo pegarle una paliza en su primer día?". Gray preguntó, pero se encongió de miedo cuando Mirajane le dio una mirada amenazante.

"¿Quieres pelear tu en su lugar?" ella preguntó, Gray negó con la cabeza mientras sudaba balas. Mirajane luego volvió su mirada a Ryu. "¿Entonces, que dices?"

"Acepto." Dijo Ryu. Mirajane sonrió haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera. Caminaron hacia fuera, con todo el gremio siguiendolos. Una vez afuera, cada uno se fue a un lado. Ryu mantuvo su cara estoica, y Mirajane su pose arrogante. Todos en las gradas estaban haciendo apuestas, la mayoría apostó por Mira, siendo Reggie el unico apostó por Ryu.

"¡Vamos Ryu, demuestrale a esa niña arrogante con quien se mete!". Reggie gritó, haciendo que Kumiko le cayera una gota de sudor y Ryu rodará los ojos.

"Suerte, Ryu" Kumiko animó a su hermano menor

"Prepárate para perder".Mira dijo pero Ryu solo lo mira fijamente sin decir nada, irritandola un poco.

Makarov dió comienzo a la batalla Ryu hizo crujir sus nudillos y su cuello, cuando mira se lanzo al ataque.Para sorpresa de Mira y , mando un puñetazo que Ryu que detuvo con su mano, sin inmutarse.

Mira irritada intento moverse pero el agarre de Ryu era fuerte. De repente un dolor la golpeo en el estomago dejadonla sin aire y que fue mandada a volar impactandola contra un arbol.

El Gremio estaba boquiabierto, no solo detuvo el golpe de Mirajane, sino que logro darle un golpe. Todos en el gremio no se lo creían, excepto Reggie y Kumiko.

(L-logro darle un golpe a Mirajane y lo peor es que no siento ninguna magia en el, ¿Como es eso posible?). Gray se preguntaba incrédulo.

(¡No es justo!, yo queria ser el primero en darle un golpe a Mira, ¿como es que el logro darle uno?). Natsu se quejaba.("Aunque ahora que me voy fijando, Reggie y Kumiko tienen un olor familiar, por alguna razón el olor de Kumiko no me agrada, es como si fuera el Stripper pero versión femenina.)

Gray se fijo en su rival, y vio la cara pensativa de Natsu haciendo que se asustara.

"Oye, cerillo ¿estas bien?" Gray preguntó mostrando preocupación aunque no lo creas.

"Si, solo estoy pensando".el dijó, todos lo que oyeron eso pusieron sus ojos en el Dragon Slayer incrédulos.

"¿Que?". Natsu preguntó notando las miradas.

"Natsu, ¿seguro que estas bien?" Erza exclamó aun sin creerselo.

"¡QUE ESTOY BIEN!" Natsu gritó enfadado, el gremio suspiro aliviado. Volviendo la pelea Mirajane se levantó apretando los dientes aun con dolor. Y miro a Ryu enojada. Ryu esta vez no se quedo quieto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba enfrente de ella.

("¡Q-que rapido!") Mirajane jadeó cuando Ryu se encontró frente a ella y le lanzo una patada , pero ella lo esquivó saltando hacia un lado, la patada de Ryu golpeó al arbol en el que ella estaba y lo partió por la mitad... literalmente. Mirajane aterrizó en el suelo jadeando y sudando.

("No quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado si no hubiera esquivado esa patada") Mirajane pensó, de repente sintió un escalofrío, rápidamente negó con la cabeza.("No, me niego a dejarme que este niño me gane")

Ella se levantó con las piernas temblorosas pero con una mirada ardiente en su rostro.

 **"¡SATÁN SOUL!"** Ella gritó cuando un aura oscura empezo a rodearla y se dispersó revelando su apariencia cambiada, ahora tenía alas de murcielago en su espalda junto con una cola escamosa, sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos con escamas y sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas.

"Mierda, Mirajane va en serio" exclamó un mago al azar.

"Vaya, y yo creí que el chico tenía oportunidad". exclamó otro. esos comentarios hizo Reggie y Kumiko se enojaran pero no dijeron nada, Sin embargo estaban sorprendidos e intrigados del cambio de Mirajane.

"¿Porque Mirajane cambió su aparencia?" Kumiko preguntó poniendo un dedo en mentón.

"Esa es su magia de posesión llamada Take-Over, le permite al usuario absorber el alma de una entidad y usar sus poderes, en el caso de Mirajane, son demonios". Erza respondió con calma.

"¿Demonios?" Reggie murmuró.

"Um, ¿ dijiste algo?" Erza preguntó.

"No, Nada" el respondió, Erza no parecia gustarle esa respuesta pero decidio dejarlo pasar. Sin embargo Natsu y Kumiko si escucharon lo que dijo, Natsu se sintió curioso y Kumiko un poco triste pero nadie sabe porque.

Ya regresando a la pelea, Ryu miro la aparencia de Mirajane, aunque si se sorprendió su cara no cambió, Mirajane le lanzo una mirada mortal, pero Ryu ni se inmutó. Mirajane batió sus alas y se elevó en el cielo, ella junto sus manos hacia delante y una esfera negra empezo a formarse.

El gremio jadeó. "¿Acaso quiere matarlo?" Gray gritó

"Mirajane ahora esta llegando muy lejos" Cana dijo con preocupación.

"¡Maestro, detenga la pelea!" Erza le gritó, pero Makarov no hizo nada y solo siguió observando."Maestro...".

"No hay nada de que preocuparse" Makarov respondió sorprendiendo al gremio. Erza iba a hablar pero se callo le lanzo una mirada, volvió su atención a Ryu mirandolo preocupada que seguía sin inmutarse.

"Te doy una oportunidad de rendirte" Mirajane exclamó, peró ni se inmutó, Mirajane le crispó una ceja."De acuerdo".

 **"EVIL EXPLOSION"** Mirajane lanzo la esfera oscura que se dirigía a Ryu, que no hacía nada.

"¡OH, NO!" Natsu gritó.

"¡IDIOTA, MUÉVETE DE AHI!". Gray gritó levantándose de su asiento.

Erza se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse al campo, pero Makarov la detuvó "No."

"P-pero, Maestro..." Erza intentó reclamar.

"Ya basta, Somos magos de Fairy Tail, es cierto que hay que ayudar a nuestra familia, pero tambien hay que valerse por uno mismo ¿entendiste?" Makarov dijo serio aunque mostraba preocupación en sus ojos. Erza dudo pero asintió.

Mientras Tanto, Mirajane seguía observando como la bola negra se dirigía a Ryu que seguía quieto. ("El muy tonto se intenta hacer el valiente, o ¿es que esta paralizado de miedo?") Mirajane pensó de forma arrogante.

"Oye, creo que es mejor que dejes de actuar y ..." Mirajane empezo a decir pero fue callada cuando noto algo en los ojos de Ryu y no era miedo.

"O-oye, igual deberias..." Mirajane ensanchó los ojos cuando vió que la esfera impactaba en Ryu creando una gran explosión, todo su arrogancia fue reemplazada por miedo y preocupación. Ella empezo a descender hasta al suelo cayendo de rodillas y volviendo a su forma original mientras jadeaba y sudaba.

"Oh, dios..."

"¿Creen que esta...?"

Todo el gremio murmuraba mientras Makarov, Kumiko y Reggie seguían tranquilos, ajeno para todos, estaba un chico rubio observando con interes.

"¡MALDITA SEA, MIRAJANE!". Todo el gremio se calló y miraron a quien gritó, y todos incluso Makarov se sorprendieron, no fue Natsu, ni gray, sino nada mas y nada menos que erza."¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?".

La pelirroja blindada estaba furiosa, pero este no era como el que siempre mostraba. Parecia mas un enojó de cuando... bueno se los voy a dejar su imaginación. Todo el gremio se alejo de la zona evitando querer meterse en la posible pelea.

Mirajane agachó la mirada, "l-lo siento." Mirajane se disculpó con voz temblerosa, el gremio se quedo perplejo, ¿primero el arrebató de Erza y ahora Mirajane disculpandose?.

("¿Donde estoy? ¿Y que paso con mi gremió?" ).todo el mundo pensó.

"Solo quería asustarlo, no pense que se se le fuera de la cabeza". Mirajane admitió mientra temblaba, y era verdad, lo unico que queria era darle un escarmiento, no matarlo.

"Dejaste que te ganara tu arrogancia, me decepcionas." dijo Erza, negando con la cabeza, Mirajane no dijo nada solo apreto sus puños.

"¿De que tanto hablan?" Mirajane ensanchó los ojos al igual que Erza y los demas, giraron su cabeza para encontrar a Ryu completamente ileso, ni siquiera un rasguño se veia en el."Hey".

Erza fue la primera en reaccionar. "¿C-como?" Erza se calló cuando miro la estrella su mano derecha derecha brillar de rojo. ella parpadeó pero en ese momento dejo de brillar.("¿Que fue eso"?).

Los pensamientos de Erza fueron interrumpidos por una Mirajane intentando golpear a Ryu. Ryu esquivó el ataque y miro a Mirajane, qué se podía decir que estaba muy furiosa.

Por qué?"

"¿Por qué Qué?"

"¿Por qué no lo esquivaste? Creo que ambos sabemos que podrías haber salido del camino y luego atacarme, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Porque me dio la gana".Ryu dijo claramente.

"¿Te sentiste así?"

"Sí, quería ver lo poderoso que realmente eras, así que salté para ver".

"Pero eso es estúpido, podrías haber sido asesinado".

"¿Querías decir que eso me mataría?"Preguntó.Ella entonces su cara enojada cambio a una de sorpresa.

"N-no".

"Entonces está bien".

"¿Pero cómo lo supiste? Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, solo soy una persona que quería pelear contigo".Ella preguntó confundida.Ryu solo la miró fijamente.

"Déjame decirte algo que mi padre me dijo hace mucho tiempo. Dijo: No mires a tu oponente, mira dentro de ellos".

"¿Dentro de ellos?"Mira estaba un poco confundida.

"Sí, no entendí lo que quería decir. Pero después de nuestra batalla, creo que lo entiendo ahora ..." Luego la miró y sonrió con una sonrisa de dientes. "... Eres una persona muy agradable, Mira".Luego se sonrojó cuando hizo un ruido de sorpresa.

"Gr-gracias" Dijo, de repente noto todas las miradas que el gremio le estaba dando."¿¡QUE ESTAN MIRANDO?!"

"¡N-nada!". Respondió el gremio de vuelta, Makarov solo miró con diversión.

("Creo qur hice una buena elección al traerlo aquí".)

Mientras tanto Erza estaba apretando el puño por dentro se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, se sentía enojada aunque no sabía porque.

"¿Pero entonces quien ganó?". Gray preguntó.

"No se..."

"Ryu ganó" Todos inclusó Ryu quedaron atónitos por lo que dijo Mirajane.

"¿De verdad, Mira- nee?". Lisanna preguntó.

"Use mucha magia, no creo que hubiera durado mucho si la pelea hubiera seguido..., Pero eso no quiere decir que no me vaya a dar por vencido." Ella dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y señalo a Ryu."La proxima vez te vencere". Ella declaró.

"Tenlo por seguro" Ryu respondió, Mirajane sonrió dandose la vuelta para marcharse con sus hermanos siguiendolo.

"Sí ... una persona muy agradable".

"Je, je, je..." Se volteó para ver a Reggie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Ahora todos me tienen que pagar."

 **Fin del capitulo.**


End file.
